1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a filtration device, and more particularly to a portable filtration system used to accelerate the processing and removal of algae from a swimming pool.
2. Description of Related Art
Pools are common in the United States, especially in warmer climates. Pools require a set level of maintenance to maintain clean and clear water. The exact type of maintenance can depend on the type of cleaning system used. The basic system uses a large pool pump to draw in a volume of water and pass it through a filtration medium. The water is then passed back into the pool. The pool includes a set of inlet ports (skimmers) where the water is drawn from. Additionally, there are a plurality of outlet ports for the return of the water. The idea is that the location of the ports and the sizing of the pool pump is ascertained so as to permit the filtering of the entire pool. The filters used in conjunction with the pool pumps can be of various types but each has a life expectancy before needed to be replaced. Factors such as the cleanliness of the pool and the total volume of water processed directly affect the frequency of filter cleaning and replacement.
In conventional pools there are 2 basic elements to pool chemistry: water balance and sanitation. A series of chemicals need to be periodically tested, including: pH Level, Alkalinity Level, Calcium Hardness Level, and so forth. A proper pH Level can be 7.4 to 7.6. A proper Alkalinity Level may be between 100 to 150 ppm (parts per million). A proper Calcium Hardness Level may be between 200 to 275 ppm (parts per million) for plaster pools. Naturally the type of pool and cleaning equipment used can vary the type of chemicals tested for and the frequency of tests. Other factors that come into play are the temperature and location of the pool. Hot days can quickly use up chemicals added to the pool to maintain a proper set of levels. Trained professionals and experienced home owners are typically able to properly maintain a pool with appropriate effort.
However, it is not uncommon for pool chemical levels quickly going out of balance for various reasons. As the pool levels are unbalanced, algae can quickly grow and consume a pool. Some reasons may be failure to properly maintain a pool and equipment failure (i.e. a pool pump). Typically harsh chemicals are added to pools to treat algae breakouts. This requires the pool pump to run constantly for at least a 24 hour period and comes with a warning not to enter the pool for a predetermined time frame. Energy costs associated with running the pump increase as well. Where equipment failure was the cause, treatment is unable to proceed until the repairs are performed. Repairs can be costly and take a number of days to finish. In the meantime, the algae problems continue to worsen resulting in greater cost and difficulty in overcoming it.
Although strides have been made to simplify the maintenance of pools, considerable shortcomings remain. A new system is needed that can serve to temporarily filter pool water and remove algae. The system needs to be portable, less costly to run than a pool pump, and can remove algae from a pool irrespective of the operability of pool equipment so as to allow quick treatment. Ideally the system should work without the need of harsh chemicals.